Archetype: Technology
For those more comfortable with creating and tinkering (or for those that have been created or tinkered with!) Technology archetype is the way to go! Constructs, gadgets, and gizmos are all your business and business is booming. EX: Tails, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Lien-Da Technology Specific Feats 'NanoMachines' : Using nanomachines in one's possession it in the bloodstream, or in some sort of container The user is able to regenerate damage, regenerating back to full health ONCE PER THREAD. 'Full Automaton' : Taking this Feat means you are completely robotic! Not a single bit of organic matter on you. As such you are made of Metal and your physical feats are that much stronger. 'Alpha Strike' : In one move you give it your all. You fire all weapons, or use all of your powers in one Move! It can only be used once per thread, and then you have to recharge for two posts afterwards. Can target one person for Massive damage, or up to 4 people for Regular Damage. 'Gadgeteer' : You are an inventor! You can build any sort of gadget imaginable! Once a month Gadgeteers are able to apply for inventions that they can use as Temporary Bonus Abilities. A thread is required in order to gain the gadget you build. 'Automatic Reconstruction' : HAVE FULL AUTOMATON FEAT TO USE : Instead of horribly dying when defeated in an ACT thread, you completely skip going to the White Space, and keep your life, just in a new body. 'Advanced Robotics' : You are able to Design, build, and sometimes even pilot robots! This could be as simple as making a sign holding robots, or as advanced as a Mech Suit. Once a month people with this feat will be able to build Robots/Mechs. A thread is required in order to gain the robot you build. *Allies/Army characters cannot take this feat 'Harm Cannon' : A specialized Arm mounted weapon that releases a devastating blast of pure Concussive Energy. Takes 2 turns to charge, but once fired can hit 4 targets when the blast explodes. 'Diamond Shield' : An almost impregnable shield that can block just about anything you can throw at it. Its lifespan is only one post, with a two post cooldown afterwards. Open Feats Tinkerer : You like to tinker and invent silly gadgets, though often times they break quite constantly. Once a month you are able to make a Gizmo or Gadget, however unlike gadgeteers, your item will break after just 5 uses. Hacker : Once per thread you can put a Debuff on a Fully Mechanical target. This Debuff increases all of their cooldowns by one. This also means that your character is good with Computers out of combat! Traps : Using your quick wits you quickly set up various traps for your enemies! Mines, springs, spikes, You name it! Ability can only be used once per thread, but it turns the environment extremely dangerous. Cybernetic Limb : You are part robot! To some extent anyway. You either have robot parts, or are mostly robotic with some organic parts! Can install one free Permanent Gadget. Grappling Hook : Its a Grappling hook! You can get up to high places just like other people who jump good. Can be used as many times as you want in a thread, one post cooldown after use. Plasma Weapon : You have either stumbled upon, purchased, stolen, or created a weapon that can project Plasma energy! It can cut through most any metal, and leave bad burns on organics. Two Turn Cooldown after use. Rocket Launcher : You fire a dumbfire Rocket at an enemy! It hits up to 3 enemies with the Blast, but can only be used once per thread. Category:Mechanics